SENIOR LEADERSHIP The Senior Leadership of the Kimmel Cancer Center (KCC) is responsible for the overall operation, management, and planning for the Cancer Center. This includes the administrative and management oversight of activities in support of research within the Center, including the research programs, shared resources, and clinical activities. The Senior Leadership includes: [unreadable] Director of the KCC - Richard G. Pestell, M .D., Ph.D. [unreadable] Deputy Director for Basic Science [unreadable] Renato Baserga, M.D. [unreadable] Deputy Director for Clinical Science--Walter J. Curran, M.D. [unreadable] Associate Director for Translational Research [unreadable] Bruno Calabretta, M.D., Ph.D. [unreadable] Associate Director for Education - Marja Nevalainen, M.D., Ph.D. [unreadable] Associate Director for Clinical Investigations - Matthew Carabasi, M.D. [unreadable] Associate Director for Clinical Affairs - Leonard Gomella, M.D. [unreadable] Associate Director for Shared Resources - Richard L. Davidson, Ph.D. [unreadable] Associate Director for Diversity Affairs - Edith Mitchell, M.D. [unreadable] Associate Director for Population Science ~ Ronald Myers, Ph.D.